WOLFATA
by Zelphoni
Summary: I don't own Valkyrie Crusade, it belongs to Nubee. Don't sue me P.S. I'm not gay


#WOLFATA

"Going out tonight changes into something red her mother doesn't like that kind of dress" *click* the song stops as Martin presses the snooze button. He yawns loudly for summer had just ended and it is now his first day as a senior. "MARTIN! Get yo ass down here it's time for breakfast." his dad says angrily. Martin went downstairs and straight to the dining room to eat his breakfast together with his family. After eating he headed straight for the bathroom to take a bath and change to his uniform. He put all of the things he needed and went to school. He plugged his headphones into his iPod and played One Direction songs as he goes to school. As he was crossing the road he didn't notice a speeding truck due to his music being too loud. He only realized it at the last minute. "Look out!" shouted a stranger running towards Martin to push him off the road. Martin and the stranger landed on the sidewalk both hurt but still safe. "Are you okay" the stranger asked. "Yeah I'm fine thanks" he answered. "Okay I have to go I might be late." the stranger said as he walks away. Martin still at the ground doing a recap of what just happened as if he was just dreaming it. He got up, noticed the time and hurried up as the first bell was about to ring. He reached school in time for the opening ceremony. He caught up with his friends Nate and talked about how awesome their senior life is going to be. They headed to the auditorium for the Yearly Orientation of the students. The principal started it with the usual "Welcome Back" speech. After that they introduced all the teaching and non-teaching staff for the students to become familiar with. The Student Council administrator, Sr. Angelo introduced the new SC officers that were elected last year by the students.

President- Lance A. Lot

Vice President- Juan D. Reksyon

Secretary- Eric Son

Treasurer- Miko X. Press

P.R.O- Peter R. Osbourne

After introducing them the Sr. Angelo stated their special plans and celebrations to be held throughout the school year. Using the funds collected last year they have enough money to make all those events possible and as expected. After the introduction the principal took over to run the students about the rules and regulations about the school one last time. After the rules the principal ordered everyone to go to their respective rooms to start the class orientation. The students got out uniformly and headed to their rooms excirted to meet new students and their old friends. Martin rendezvous with Nate in the bathroom outside the auditorium. Both of them were set to the same room. They headed for their rooms and lined up like everyone else before they went inside to maintain order. Martin and Nate chose seats that were next to each other so they can still have that friend bonding. A teacher infront introduced himself as Sr. Carlos head of the English Department as well as their adviser. They started the day by by introducing themselves to the class. After introducing they proceeded to creating some class goals for the class to be motivated to accomplish those goals making them a better person through the process. They all suggested about getting good grades, graduating and other stuff. After the creating goals a knock on the door was heard. The teacher opened the door and let the student in. Martin was shocked to see who went in the room. It was the guy who saved him from he speeding truck. The teacher asked him to introduced himself and so he did. His name was Ookami Tetsuya, a foreign student from Japan. Tetsuya sat in the left side of Nate and remained quiet. Time moved on and the Lunch Bell rang. The class was dismissed for 1 hour to have their Lunch Break. Nate and Martin went to the cafeteria and bought some food and looked for a table to stay. Martin saw the nee foreign student, and brought him to their table. He introduced himself and at the same time thanked him for what happened earlier. Ookami didn't really want to stay there any longer because he saw some people who he became friends with. He eventually left and went to his friends. When he left Nate asked about what happened earlier. Martin told him the story and then went back to class. The class started with free time, where they can use it to talk to their classmates about anything and get to know them even better. After free time the teacher announce the election of class representative were now to be held. They only nominated 2 students, Ookami and Martin. Almost all of the class voted Ookami because he's an asian person who knows everything. So the class dismissed with the voting of class representative. Ookami was told to stay for am imnportant meeting. Nate and Martin went home together as usual and talked about some stuff.

"Hey I found this new game for the iPad, it's called "Valkyrie Crusade". You should play it when you have some spare time"-Nate

"Yeah sure I'll give it a try" -Martin

"When you downloaded it already add me" -Nate

After a few steps, Martin finally reached his house's gate. He was about to enter the gate when a shout caught his attention.

"MARTIN!"

Martin looked around and saw where the voice was coming from. It was from Ookami.

"Hey Martin you have a minute?" -Ookami

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" -Martin

"Can you come with me tomorrow" -Ookami

"Come with you where?" -Martin

"To school" -Ookami

"But school is clossed off tomorrow only the teachers will be there." -Martin

"I have a permit that allows me to enter. So can you come with me. I need you for something." -Ookami

"Sure" -Martin

"Let's meet at the gate at 10am" -Ookami

"Ok" -Martin

After that small chat Ookami left Martin at his gate. Martin entered his house to see that he was the first one to be home. He locked the door and went straight to his room. He changed clothes, got his iPad and searched for the game Nate was talking about. He found the game and saw that it has a high rating. He downloaded it and soon start playing it. The downloading time was long but it was worth it for it was the type of game that he likes to name himself Kirasata with a kingdom named "Signate". He added his friend Nate by typing his game id into the comrade search. He found his username it was Zephry. While playing he received a message from his friend.

"I see you've started playing the game. Join our alliance it's called "Blizzard".

Martin didn't responde and returned to his game. He searched for the alliance called "Blizzard" He found one result, he first looked at the members to see if his friend was there actually. He joined the alliance but was still on trial. He continued playing but stopped when his parents came home. He stopped playing to greet his parents and to prepare for dinner. After eating dinner Martin went to the bathroom to shower, change then sleep. Martin woke up early to collect his resources and upgrade his castle to level 3. He got up, took a bath, change then went donwstairs to eat breafast. He said his goodbyes then headed to school. He heade for the front gate and saw Ookami waiting there.

"You're a bit late" -Ookami

"Sorry I had to do some chores" -Martin

"Ok, let's go." -Ookami

Ookami showed the permit to the guard then entered the school.

"Why are we here anwyway" -Martin

"There's a meeting today and the head told us to bring one student from the class that seemed trustworthy." -Ookami

"You think I'm trustworthy?" -Martin

"Yeah you seem trustworthy enough for me." -Ookami

"What makes you say that?" -Martin

"You're one of the smartest student in class, people keep saying that." -Ookami

"That meeting was so boring and so long" -Ookami

"Yeah it was just about the plans for the whole school year. I can't even remember anything. Good thing you wrote them all." -Martin

"Yeah, good thing. Well you can go home now" -Ookami

"You don't need anything else from me?" -Martin

"Nah. That's it for today." -Ookami

"Ok, I'll head home now. See you tomorrow." -Martin

"Bye." -Ookami

Martin headed home as if he felt he had a new friend that became closer to him. He rushed home remembering that he had to collect his resources. He entered home went stragith for his room and started the game. He was just in time to collect his resources and upgrade his castle to level 4. As he was playing there was a message on the notice board sent by the Alliance Leader, Wolf.

"Kirasata, to become a full member of the alliance "Blizzard" you must complete one task that I will choose. Please go to the coffee shop near Window Street this Saturday. Look for a guy wearing a blue jacket with VC written at the back of it. Be there at 12nn."

"An initiation huh. Guess I just have to go." -Martin

Martin felt uneasy thinking about what the initiation might be. Martin talked to his friend about the initiation of the alliance.

"Yeah I went through the initiation as well but I did it with the Vice-Leader, Aeris" -Nate

"What did they do to you?" -Martin

"I'm not supposed to tell you." -Nate

"Why not?" -Martin

"They told me not too." -Nate

Martin felt more uneasy thinking about how horrible it might be but sadly there was no other choice but to do it.

The day had come for the Martin's initiation. He dressed up and headed for the coffee shop near Window Street. He checked the customers in the coffee shop that matched Wolf's description. He found him sitting with another person. Martin approached Wolf and was shocked to see his face. Wolf in real life was actually Ookami.

"Mr. Wolf I'm here." -Martin

He didn't reply but instead got up took his arm and ran with him. Martin didn't know where he was headed but instead went along with it since he found the right guy. They ended up going to school into the gym storehouse. Wolf locked the door and removed his jacket revealing his identity. Martin was surprised on who Wolf actually is.

Wolf is actually Ookami Tetsuya

Martin and Ookami were both surprised on their identity.

"Martin what are you doing here?" Ookami

"I don't know you dragged me in here" -Martin

"Wait, are you Kirasata?" -Ookami

"Yes I am." -Martin

"Oh, so it's initiation time." -Ookami

After talking Martin felt a strong punch that cause him to fall unconscious . He eventually woke up but tightly bonded by ropes. He felt very cold and soon realized that he was stripped off of his clothing. He saw Ookami with no clothing too. It took him time to realize what the initiation was gonna be. Ookami started to bent Martin downward revealing his butt. Ookami slapped each bun getting harder on his dick for each slap. After slapping it he turned Martin around again this time facing him and made him bend down again. He forcibly opened his mouth and started to put his dick inside of it. He was certinly enjoying itbut Martin was not. He then turned him around one more time revealing his butt again. He put his dick inside the btthole and repeatedly humped it. He kept humping it until he cummed inside of Martin. Ookami cleaned up Martin's butt. He gave him his clothes and removed his bondage. Martin got up and walked towards Ookami and hugged him. Ookami was expecting either a slap or a punch to the face but no it was a hug.

"Thank you for that Ookami" -Martin

"What?" -Ookami

"I loved every bit if that male sex we had." -Martin

"Wanna do it again?" -Ookami

"Anytime." -martin

With that Martin once again stripped and revealed his butt to Ookami. They had more intense sex everytime they stop and do it again.

Valkyrie Crusade mentions(id):

Zephry- 8xl2o

Kirasata- 0011100001100101011010010011001100110100 (It's in binary)


End file.
